The present invention relates generally to staplers, and more specifically, to spring powered staplers.
A key for a staple to have good penetration is its entry speed. A spring powered stapler uses a spring to store energy. Upon a release of the stored spring energy, a staple can be driven out at a great speed therefore can have very good penetration. There are various spring powered staplers, the goal of the present invention is to make a simpler spring powered stapler.